


SLC

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gyms, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: Klaine, We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know" au





	SLC

There are a lot of reasons why Kurt goes to this particular gym.

One: it’s two minutes away from work, which means he has no excuse not to go before going home.

Two: all things considered, it’s fairly cheap.

Three: there are no mirrors in that gym, except in the changing rooms, so there are no possibilities for some hunks to just flex and admire themselves.

Four (last but not least): the Super Legit Cutie.

SLC is just another patron of the club, one who happens to visit the gym around the same time as Kurt.

Who appears to be around his age.

Who is, as the moniker would suggest, very, very cute, unbearably so even, and doesn’t look out of place on the different machines he uses with an ease Kurt can only envy from afar while he sweats his cheesecakes away on the rowing machine and the treadmill.

Every now and then, they run side by side. The first time it happened, Kurt nearly had to save his neck from breaking because he stopped running, jaw dropping, at the way SLC’s thighs looked in motion in his teeny, tiny green shorts.

Dear Lord on a cracker, these shorts are s-i-n-f-u-l, accent on the full.

Between the shorts, the ease with the machines and the rocking body, SLC is what one could call a Gym Bunny if one was into that sort of name calling.

(Kurt, it seems, is one such individual, given the right amount of alcohol.)

Except for one little bit of information that Kurt treasures like a well-curated McQueen accessory.

See, most of the Gym Bunnies have one thing in common: even without the mirrors, they like to posture as Alpha Males, testosterone-vaganza, my muscles have muscles, etc.

True, SLC is more on the compact size, but his muscles cannot be denied--did Kurt mention the Thighs? Yes, they deserve their capital letters.

(And their own altar of worship, Kurt volunteers his bed as tribute to their grandeur.)

As gay as he may be, SLC does follow that pattern of looking, well, extra-manly.

But.

But Kurt caught him off-guard in the showers--okay, that sounds even worse outloud than it did in his head, rewind.

But Kurt heard something in the showers that made him reconsider the whole Gym Bunny scenario.

One evening, Kurt was already exhausted by his long day and he decided to cut his training session short--45 minutes was more than enough, right, especially after a day of getting yelled at for no good reason by an incredibly annoying customer and then missing the last slice of pizza and having to deal with the rest of his day with a plate of grated carrots.

Healthy, sure, but at what cost?

Anyway.

Cutting his training session short brought him back to the changing room sooner than usual--which means Kurt ended up in the changing room before the big rush of late comers, regular leavers.

Right in time for SLC’s post-training shower.

And that’s how Kurt heard him sing.

For starters, there is the fact that prior to that moment, Kurt had never heard the man’s voice, and what a shame it was. SLC sounded like a smooth singer, with just a little raspiness to make it interesting.

And then.

Then.

_ Then. _

There is the choice of song itself.

“No way to know for sure

I’ll figure out a cure

I’m patchin’ up the holes …”

Kurt had to pause in his tracks. Hannah Montana? Really?

Not that there's anything wrong with Miley Cyrus earlier body of work, of course. It’s just so unexpected in his present environment …

“Nobody’s perfect, oohoo

I gotta work iii-iit

Again and again till I get it ri-iight…”

Kurt can only applaud SLC for his commitment to the song. If anything, he’s a dedicated performer and Kurt salutes him.

Besides, there is something in this choice of song that tugs on Kurt’s heartstrings.

A vulnerability, almost, and a desire for growth and change with which he can relate.

Kurt loses himself in his thoughts, in his wishes to find a kindred spirit, in his regrets about high school.

“And if I’m messing up sometimes, heey,

Nobody’s p--oh, hello?”

Kurt looks up in alarm and finds himself face to face with a towel-clad SLC.

A towel, and nothing else.

Sweet rollerblading Jesus.

Kurt would like to thank the goblin in a teapot on the Moon for the opportunity to be blessed with such a vision.

“H-hi.”

SLC is clutching his towel--wise move, hombre--and looks hesitant. Probably because Kurt is staring and has not said a word, like the world’s biggest creep.

“Hi!” Kurt scrambles to stand on his feet, thanking whomever is to be thanked for wearing a not totally atrocious outfit today of all days. “I--sorry, I was just--”

“No worries, no worries.” SLC rubs the back of his neck which has turned an alarming shade of red. “I wasn’t sure what you were doing here, I’m usually, well, usually alone this time of the afternoon.”

“I wasn’t stalking you.”

A frown appears on SLC’s face. “I didn’t say or think you were--should I?”

“N-no, no, just a coincidence.”

“A happy one, then.” SLC takes the couple of steps separating him from Kurt and holds his free hand. “I’ve meant to introduce myself for a while now. I’m Blaine.”

Kurt blinks, and blinks again, before shaking Blaine’s hand. “K-Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you Kurt.”

The smile on Blaine’s face is boyish and small and adorable. Kurt can feel his own cheeks stretched by a smile of his own, and he can only hope that it doesn’t bare a resemblance to the expression on Mowgli’s face in the Jungle Book.

Then something Blaine just said finally registers and is processed.

“What do you mean, you wanted to introduce yourself for a while?”

The flush on Blaine’s skin intensifies. “I mean--I’ve seen you. Around.” Blaine steps back to his locker, hiding his face in his belongings. “Around the gym, you know.”

“ _ For a while _ .” Somehow, Blaine’s embarrassment makes him more approachable, and Kurt doesn’t feel as awkward as he previously did. ‘Who’s the stalker now?”

Blaine snorts and looks at Kurt over his shoulder. “Not a stalker either,” he says, his smile visible in the crinkles around his eyes. “Scout’s honor.”

Kurt cannot stop smiling. He turns to his own locker, fishing his shoes and bag. “Were you really a scout?”

“I could tell you all the tales of summer camps adventures around a cup of coffee?”

Kurt is 99% sure there is steam coming out of his ears. “Uh?”

Blaine pulls on a t-shirt--thank God, Kurt needs his brain okay--and cocks his head to the side. “If you’re free, maybe we could grab a cup of coffee, I would tell you all about being a boy scout in the middle of Ohio and you can tell me more about yourself, confirm a theory of mine.”

Kurt considers it. He is still tired, sure, but this is a far better prospect for his evening than the rerun of Project Runway and the industrial ramen waiting for him at home.

“Deal,” he finally replies. “If by coffee you mean pizza.”

“Of course.”

“And if you explain your choice of shower song.”

Blaine’s cheeks turn a tender shade of pink. “Of course.”

“Then lead the way, oh rockstar.”

Blaine smiles and shoulders his bag. That’s when Kurt finally pays attention to his outfit.

Gym attire Blaine was hot and legit, sure, a true Gym Bunny.

Civilian attire Blaine?

Preppy and Brooks Brothers material and Kurt wants to tear that bowtie off with his teeth.

“Come on,” Blaine says, “I know where to get the best pizza in the city.”

(Not that evening,, but a couple of pizza-coffee dates later, Kurt gets his wish.)


End file.
